WWO
by dr3adfu1
Summary: When Akiba meets the group in a new game, he seems to have feelings for a certain blue haired sniper. But when complications arise, who knows what could go wrong? SHORT CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own SAO or any of the characters in the show.**

Chapter One: Rebirth

I unlock the door to my Tokyo apartment, eager to play the game with my Amusphere. The game is called World at War Online, and it is apocalyptic war game were two factions are broken and at war. I quickly eat dinner, do the laundry, and my homework. I slide the Amusphere onto my head and lay down. "Link start!" I firmly say, which starts the Amusphere. After some lights flash and I calibrate the NerveGear, it takes me to a create a character screen.

"Hello," An automated female voice says from an unknown location. "Please choose your affiliation." A screen pops up showing a body customization and two boxes. One that says "Orium Empire" and one that says "The Cold Embassy". The Empire has Russia, China, North Korea, and the rest of the Middle East. The Cold Embassy has Japan, North and South America, Europe, Africa, and Australia. I notice that the North and South Poles say "Nomad Lands" In front of me is well, me. My height is five feet, eleven inches, I have brown medium length hair and green eyes. I also pick The Cold Embassy, because I am from Japan. Soon after another screen appears I front of me. "Please choose your knife and starting pistol." The female voice asks. I choose a M9 Beretta and a straight combat knife, and then I get teleported to a random area. When my eyes open I notice I'm in a helicopter, and by the looks of it, I'm about to take off. A sliding hatch at the front of the helicopter opens and a man of about thirty, smiles at me.

"Hello, I am Cpl. Banks, and I was assigned to take you to your starting location." He informs me as he throws a clipboard my way. I catch it easily, and I look it over. It has four different maps on it with different names on each , Brazil, London, Alaska, and Washington D.C.

"Um...Hiroshima please." I inform the pilot as I set the clipboard down. I start to sweat from the thought of flying in a helicopter.

"How old are you kid?" The pilot asks as he starts to lift off.

"Six...sixteen." I stutter, because of my fear of heights.

"It'll be okay, just sit back and enjoy the view." I lay down on four different seats, and I close my eyes for one second and I think that I might've passed out. "Hey, kid." The pilot says as he tugs my shirt. I open my eyes and rub them. "We just landed." He says smiling.

"Wow, I actually made it! Thank you for flying me here." I give him a quick bow, but he just waves it off.

"It's my job, but I'll see you around kid." The pilot says as he walks off to probably rest up. I study my surroundings. A black building lies in the distance, I can make it out as the Sears Tower. It is dirty and marred by war from what I can tell, the rest of the area is no different. It's all dark and debris filled. I almost forget I'm in combat, when a bullet flies straight past my unsuspecting face.

"Contact front!" A voice says in the distance. I run and jump into a trench that was probably dug to defend from attackers. Several gunshots ring out in the once peaceful area and it gets my adrenaline pumping. I draw my knife and pistol, ready to go get some action, but a push to the ground stops me. I hear the distinct sound of a bullet being racked into the chamber. I look up expecting to see a big brutish man, but instead I see a girl with blue hair and blue eyes. I would have said something smooth, but she was holding a pistol to my head.

"Name and rank!" She yells at me.

"A...Akiba and I'm a Private!" She sighs and she puts away her gun.

"Sorry about that, I've never seen you before, and I thought you were hostile when you pulled out that pistol. Follow me." She demands. I stumble after her, ducking every time I hear a shot, but she keeps walking. The girl leads me up some stairs in an old run down apartment building. We walk for five minutes until we get to the very top of the building. A little outpost is set up with multiple people, cooking, cleaning guns, or resting. The blue haired girl takes me to the camp fire and sits me down. "Stay here, I'm going to get Kirito, he'll want to talk to you." She says before she picks up her sniper rifle and slings it on her back. A auburn haired girl brings me a bowl of tomato soup with a slice of bread and water.

"Hi, I'm Asuna, chef, medic, and Kirito's girlfriend." The girl named Asuna says with a smile on her face. The sniper comes back with a guy who looks about my age, who is a little bit shorter and he has black hair.

"Hello, I'm Kirito, and I'm this group's leader. I sent Sinon to get you, because you looked like you were eager to fight and you had the qualities of a good soldier. I know this is sudden, but do you want to join our group? I ponder his question for a couple of minutes. _Everyone seems to be nice... And the girl he referred to as Sinon is beautiful, that's someone I wouldn't want to miss._

"Sure, I would love to join your group!" I say with enthusiasm.

"Good. Good, Sinon here is going to show you around the premises." Kirito informs me as Sinon waves me over to her. She stands on a ledge overlooking the battlefield where she struck me down not even five minutes ago.

"Alright, to our left lies the shopping district, where all of the deals go down and you can also get a few extra supplies and weapons." Sinon points to what looks like an old decaying shopping center.

"Directly in front of us is the main battlefield of Hiroshima. Today is a bit of a slow day though." Sinon sighs softly. I look out to see a huge and calm field, save for the occasional shot from a rifle.

"And what about to the right?" I ask inquisitively.

"Oh, that's branded as a wasteland. Nobody travels out that way except for the Jungle Gangs." A vast jungle that isn't even supposed to be in Hiroshima looms over the several buildings. I whistle aw, but Sinon just smiles. "I'm getting something to eat, need anything?

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though." I smile back and return my gaze to the surrounding world. Moments later, someone walks up next to me.

"What's up new guy?" A rough, but cool voice says from beside me. I turn to see a man with red hair with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He's an inch or two taller than me and he has a little chin stubble.

"Not much, I'm Akiba." I greet him as I stick out my hand.

"Glad to meet yah, I'm Klein." Klein says with a smile and shakes my hand. "Cigarette?" He offers with a grin. I shrug and take it. Klein lights it and I inhale the smoke. But almost immediately, I cough and gag on the smoke. All Klein does is burst out laughing, he grips the ledge as tears escape his eyes.

"You can't hold it in for that long kid, you hurt yourself." Klein exclaims in between laughs. I just glare back at the man and try it again, the difference this time is that I succeed.

"Screw you." I grin back at him.

"So, I see that you've taken a liking to our friend Sinon." Klein observes with a slap on my back. I return to coughing up smoke.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" I inquire once I regain composure, but I still ask the question with a blush.

"Oh come on, It's the most obvious thing anyone has ever seen!" Klein half-yells, which grabs the attention of Sinon and the others.

"What is?" Sinon ask with a drumstick of chicken in her mouth. My eyes widen and I laugh nervously.

"Nothing Klein was just messing around, what do you need." I smile cautiously. Sinon looks at Klein and I skeptically before returning to her meal.

"Well, I was going to show you what we regularly do around here."

"Oh, sure, what do you have in mind?" I ask curiously. Sinon finishes her plate and tosses the thing over the ledge and onto the battlefield.

"All of us usually log on after school at about four-forty five, and we always meet up here, that is until we get an actual base which will be in a month or so." Sinon walks along the ledge, she stares out onto the battlefield.

"Is that it?" I ask.

"That's right, Kirito wanted to see you."

 **This was just a short chapter. So I have a bit of explaining to do. This was already a story, but the editing sucked and the chapters were short as hell! So, here you go! Feel free to message me anything!**

 **-J**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own SAO or any of the characters in the show.**

Chapter Two: Bullets

"Okay, so now we have to find a position for you.." Kirito taps his chin thoughtfully. "We have Sinon at sniper, Klein at assualt, Silica as Scout, Lisbeth as our engineer, Asuna and Leafa as our medics, Agil with machine gunner along with pilot, and I am at command. You could be recon." He suggests.

"Isn't that the same as sniper." I inquire.

"They both use long ranged weapons, but our recon is more maneuverable and he or she can use semi automatic weapons. Got it?" Kirito asks me. I smile and clench my fist

"Of course I want to marksman, it sounds like a pretty cool job." I state

"Good.. Sinon will be your mentor for today." Kirito says as he sits back in his chair, thoughtfully looking at the stars.

"Fine, I'll teach you what I know. But first you need a weapon, some good armor, and ammo. How much money so you have?" Sinon sighs. I swipe open my inventory and look at the top left. Five thousand credits.

"It says I have five thousand credits."

"That's the starting amount. That should get you a decent gun and everything else you would need." Sinon states. She takes me back down the cracked stone stairs and out the apartment building. As soon as we walk outside a loud crack breaks the silence. "Get down!" Sinon yells as she pushes me to the ground, she equipping her sniper rifle which is bigger than her. I follow suit and equip my M9. After two minutes of getting shot at it stops, and I almost try to get up, but Sinon pulls me back down. "See that green little object that's shaped like a hat that is sticking right above the ground. He's hiding in the trench, and he forgot to put his head down." Sinon aims down her scope, and when she's ready to fire, she exhales. The loud sound of the bullet being expelled from the gun makes me jump.

"Holy shit." I say breathlessly.

"Tango down." Sinon says into her radio.

"As expected, good work Sinon." I hear Kirito radio back. She then gets up and makes her way over to the dead player. Sinon motions me over. When I get over to her, she's looting him throwing guns and ammo on the ground.

"Here take this, it's a M4A1 Assault Rifle. That's a decent gun you have there, but we should go get modifications for it. I feel the cool metal in my hands and all the nice detail it has. "Oh, and put this on." Sinon hands me the man's uniform which is digital forest camo and a helmet. I put the extra magazines into the pouches and I slide the military grade googles on.

"Now we can go to the gun store." Sinon says as she leads me to a ruined parking garage. Most of the stone is wearing away and ready to fall, but Sinon seems confident. It takes about fifteen minutes of silently climbing through and under obstacles, but we make it to a tan colored helicopter on the roof. _Shit...Not again.._ A tall dark skinned man climbs out of the cockpit with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Agil, Machine gunner and designated pilot." The man says smiling as he holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Akiba, I'm In charge of recon." I respond giving him a firm handshake.

"Oh, you'll be doing the most work with Silica, Sinon, and I then." I just nod as he opens up the passenger doors. Sinon and I get into the back as Agil prepares for the flight.

"Agil! Are you up here?" A high pitched, feminine voice rings outside the helicopter.

"Yeah, I'm right here with Sinon and the newbie." Agil responds, as the girl hops into the helicopter. She looks about a year or so younger than me climbs into the helicopter, with an attack dog. She doesn't seem to notice me until Sinon points me out.

"Silica, this is Akiba, our new reconnaissance man. Akiba, this is Silica, our head scout and she has the attack dog." I reach out and shake her hand, which she returns with a furious blush. _Why do all the girls here have to be cute?_ After about five minutes of awkward silence, Agil starts the helicopter.

"You all ready?" He shouts over the noise. Sinon just nods her head and we take off, leaving the parking garage several hundred meters below us.

I didn't know how fun flying could be. Multiple smoke stacks can be seen in the distance, machine gun fire is also audible from this far out. The shopping center comes into view, and it looks beaten up. Multiple explosions rise blow out the roofing, but everyone else in the chopper is calm as can be.

"Alright, everyone prepared for touchdown?" Agil asks with a grin.

"We're ready!" Sinon and Silica yells in response over the loudness of the chopper.

The helicopter touches down and Agil opens up the passenger doors.

"Go, go, go!" Agil commands as the three of us clamber out of the helicopter. "I'll be back to pick you up in twenty minutes, don't fail me!" Agil says with a smile as he lifts off.

"I'll stay up here, and provide over watch, while you too go and get supplies." Sinon informs Silica and I. We nod at her and I equip my rifle. A door to the building is to my left, I situate myself in front of the door in order to do a proper breach, when Silica gets situated, I kick open the door with great force. The two of us rush into the grungy building, it smells of gunpowder.

"Let's get down to shop and get yourself a weapon." Silica suggests with a cute smile.

 **Ok, so there is chapter two. Hopefully you liked it. I'm trying to to make relationships not as lemony as they were in my last two attempts, but no matter. PM and review!**

 **-J**


End file.
